


Take on Me

by xlxharlequinxlx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlxharlequinxlx/pseuds/xlxharlequinxlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Imagine you are Beorn’s sister and go with Thorin and the rest of the company to guide them to Mirkwood.  Your brother stays behind to hold off the orcs and is killed by Azog.  You are the last skin-changer left and swear vengeance upon the pale orc.  You agree to stay with the company when Gandalf leaves in return for Thorin helping you to exact your revenge on the defiler.  </p>
<p>For the sake of this story Beorn and Gandalf know each other.</p>
<p>May be some OOCness, but I did my best to keep it close.</p>
<p>There may be smut...</p>
<p>Not immediate smut, but eventual smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Guests

“There is shelter up ahead!”  Gandalf hollered.

The Orcs were hot on their tails.  Azog the Defiler had been resurrected by the necromancer and had a hefty bounty out on Thorin’s head.  It would appear he was still a little pissed about his hand getting cut off, and wanted the entire line of Durin put to an end.

As if things weren’t bad enough, it seemed there was another creature chasing down the company of Thorin Oakenshield.  A ferocious roar sounded from deep in the forest; the animal giving chase as the dwarves neared the refuge Gandalf had mentioned earlier.

“Is that a _bear_?!”  Kili yelled.

“Quickly now!”  Gandalf commanded.

The company had just crossed over in to the clearing and had made it to the house.  The dwarves were fumbling around to get the doors open and make it inside just as the creature emerged from the forest.  It was as Kili had suspected and what Bilbo had spotted earlier.  A giant brown bear was barreling towards them.

“Shut the door!  Brace it closed!”  Gandalf exclaimed as they had just barely made it inside the house before the bear was clawing at the door attempting to get in. 

After about five minutes, everything outside quieted.

“ _Well_ , that was close,” Bilbo muttered.

Gandalf didn’t seem so sure.  The others had just started to relax when a low growl came from a dark corner of the house.  A large, tawny timber wolf the size of a small pony emerged from the shadows.  Moonlight reflected off the creature’s fur.  Yellow eyes narrowed dangerously.  Hackles were raised as the wolf crouched, ready to strike. 

The dwarves took up their arms, circling around to face the impending threat.

“No!  Lay down your weapons!  It would not do to attempt to harm the kin of our host,” Gandalf tried to deescalate the situation.  “We’d all be dead already if she had wished it.”

No one moved for a moment.

You had been resting while your brother Beorn took his turn on the nightly run.  The two of you had lived together for many years after escaping the orcs and now protected the valley.

When you heard the intruders approach, you changed in to your menacing wolf form, and hid until you could assess the situation.

Gandalf you recognized, and he was the only reason you hadn’t started tearing the dwarves to shreds.

The wizard spoke your name kindly.

“Please, we are on the run from orcs, we need shelter just until morning,” he pleaded.  “We are in desperate need of your help.”

At Gandalf’s explanation, you slowly lowered your guard, rising from your attacking posture to come sit before him.  You were nearly tall enough to look him eye to eye in this form.  You scented the air with your sensitive nose.  There was a hobbit among this group.  You did not trust the dwarves, they were greedy and secretive.  Hobbits, however, could be good and decent company.

You gave a distinctive nod.

Gandalf slowly reached forward to pat the top of your head, scratching behind your ear.

“Thank you,” the wizard responded, grateful.

“She’s fantastic,” Fili said in awe of you, reaching forward to stroke your soft fur.  Your calm demeanor changed in the blink of an eye as you growled and gave him a warning snap with your large fangs.

“For heaven’s sake, do not offend her!”  Gandalf admonished as the dwarf in question quickly jumped back, withdrawing his hand.  It was one thing for old friends to be allowed to touch you, but it was intolerable for complete strangers to invite themselves in for the same consideration.

“Sorry, sorry,” Fili apologized, bowing to you slightly. 

“Don’t think she likes you much,” Kili joked.

“Leave her be,” Balin said.  “She’s been gracious enough not to eat us.  I think she’s earned a bit of respect, don’t you?”

“Aye,” Bofur chimed in.

One by one they each took a turn bowing and thanking you.  It made little difference to you.  You had lived with only your brother for so long, and were distrusting of outsiders.  They would have to answer to Beorn in the morning anyway.

At last, the leader of their little group stepped forward and nodded his thanks to you.  He was the only one brave enough or stupid enough to hold eye contact with you.  He seemed to be taking in your every feature, much in the same way you were sizing him up.   His eyes were blue, like the sky.  His dark black hair was streaked with gray.  He was taller than the rest, and held an air of authority.  The features of his face were hard and he had sharp angles that were in contrast to your brother’s softer features.  You had not been around men, dwarves or any other creature that wasn’t an animal in quite some time.  You supposed he was attractive enough, and you were in a good humor, patiently waiting for him to look away first.

“Thorin,” Gandalf began idly, getting the king to finally look away from you and over to him.  “We are in the home of Beorn the skin-changer.  He was the bear that was chasing us down just moments ago.  This is his sister,” Gandalf explained, telling the company your name.

“You mean they can change back and forth from people to animals?”  Bilbo asked.  His wonderment at the situation was endearing to you.

“Yes, at their choosing.  Now, I have a feeling we will be meeting our other host in the morning.  So, let us get some rest,” Gandalf said.

The dwarves dispersed, going to use the fresh hay as their bedding for the evening.  Gandalf settled in a soft chair near the hearth.  You followed him over to where he sat and laid at his feet.  Your ears were perked, listening for any sign of danger or your brother’s homecoming.  You would not change back to human form until he returned.  Even with Gandalf present, you were uneasy with these new comers.  You still had to be prepared for the possibility of the orcs getting past your brother.

* * *

 

The following morning you could hear Beorn approaching.  With everyone else asleep, you changed back in to the form of a woman.  You were as petite as they came, and no one would believe you were a skin changer at first glance. Nothing so small could transform in to such a huge, powerful, beast.

You were outside waiting for him to explain the situation inside.

As you expected, he wasn’t happy with the idea of his sister harboring a bunch of strangers overnight, especially dwarves.  When you told him that Gandalf was with them to help with their quest, it seemed to pique his interest.  The wizard was an old friend to many, Beorn included.  He was a good and decent person; therefore anyone traveling with him must have some redeemable purpose.

The two of you went inside; Gandalf was awake and sitting at the table ready to talk.  One by one the dwarves awoke and came to join you for breakfast.  You served them drinks, and gave them what little you had to offer for food.  You lived on honey, cream, and vegetables.  It was impossible to eat anything resembling the creatures you could communicate with.

While the dwarves weren’t happy with the lack of good food, they were decent enough not to complain.

“… _You_?  That was you last night?”  Bilbo exclaimed as you refilled his mug. 

“Yes, halfling, it was I,” you replied with a smile.

“…The wolf?  … _That big wolf_?  That was you?”  The hobbit was having a hard time believing you, and it made you chuckle.

“Yes, I may be small, but looks can be deceiving,” you replied.

“My sister is not one to be trifled with,” Beorn stated.  “If the mood strikes her, she is able to subdue even me.”

Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment as they all looked at you with a newfound respect.  You were grateful when the conversation shifted and everyone’s attention was back on the task at hand.

After some discussion it was decided that Beorn would lend the company ponies to get to Mirkwood.  While they did not fill you in on the exact details of their quest, it was enough for you to offer them assistance.  Beorn would follow behind the group to keep any orcs at bay and you would go in front to guide them on the quickest path.

* * *

 

You were a wolf once again, running ahead of the company by several yards.  The dwarves had been amazed to watch you transform from a diminutive woman to the giant wolf that was guiding their path.  It amused you to no end to see their reactions.  Bilbo’s by far was the most priceless, mouth agape, pointing and then covering his mouth with that same hand.

The trip was fairly quick.  It took mere hours.  You were now crossing the field, the wood of green leaves lay ahead of you.  The dwarves began dismounting their ponies when you reached the tree line.  You sat and waited patiently for them to no longer be in need of you. 

You let out a howl, waiting for Beorn to send word that all was well and safe for you to begin traveling back to your home.  You were becoming restless when it took longer than usual, letting out a low whine.  Gandalf had disappeared just inside the elven forest.  What he was searching for you did not know.

There was a rustling from the path you had just emerged from a few minutes ago.  You growled and were up and gone before Gandalf had returned to the group.

“Where’s she going?”  Bilbo asked. 

“To dispatch whatever followed us here I would assume,” Thorin answered.

“Release the ponies back to their master; they cannot travel through the forest.  Not my horse, I need it,” Gandalf said as he came back to the clearing.  He looked around confused when he did not see you.  “Where has she gone?”

“She’s back there, fighting something off,” Gloin pointed.

There were sounds of a struggle, growling, and then finally a scream.  Moments later you were dragging an orc out of the bushes, your jaw locked as your teeth dug in to the disgusting flesh of its leg.

“Let me go!”  It howled.  “Your brother is _dead_!  Azog is coming for you next!  This is what you have brought upon yourself for helping these _filths_ on their journey!”

Gandalf was the first to reach your side, looking around for any sign of Beorn off in the distance.

You didn’t believe it for a second.  Your brother was too powerful to be overcome by some weakling orcs.

“ _He’s dead you fools_!”  The orc yelled through its pain as the vice like grip of your jaws tightened.

“You are lying!” Gandalf thundered, using his power to subdue the orc.  It immediately stopped struggling to be free from your chops, going stiff and letting out an agonized cry.

“N… No!  It is true!  The skin-changer delayed our pursuit, but he is dead now,” the orc gritted out through clenched teeth.  “Azog is… just behind me,” it wheezed.

Gandalf quietly spoke your name, and you released the monsters leg from your teeth.  The ponies were restless and in a panic.  Several of them had run off, headed back to the safety of the valley.

Panic knifed its way in to your soul.  Your worst fears were confirmed when a raven flew from the trees, its screech was the most depressing sound you had ever heard echoing around the empty field.  You stood stock still, your yellow eyes coming to rest on the wizard.  There was knowing in his eyes, one did not need to be able to speak to animals to know what the message meant.  The wizard frowned as you let out a forlorn howl.  You slowly dissolved, changing back in to human form.  You were completely nude, knelt in the dirt, sobbing. 

Gandalf disposed of the orc, drawing his sword and beheading it.  He had the decency to stand in front of you and block your vulnerable form from the approaching dwarves.

“Beorn has been slain by Azog,” Gandalf explained to them.  “She is no longer safe here.”

The dwarves were sympathetic to you.  They knew all too well the pain of losing a loved one to the Defiler.

A warm, furry coat was placed over your shaking shoulders.  Your eyes snapped open, red-rimmed with tears as you looked up to see Thorin respectfully averting his gaze away.  Your lip trembled as a few more tears rolled down your cheeks.  You stood and slipped your arms through the oversized sleeves, pulling the coat tightly about you.

“Thank you.”  Your voice wavered, and you observed him warily as his eyes met yours now that you were properly covered.  There was no pity in those blue depths, just understanding.

“You must move onward.  The orcs will not follow you in to Mirkwood.  Stay to the path,” Gandalf’s voice effectively cut through the moment.

“You’re not leaving us,” Bilbo stated.

“I’ll come with you,” you offered the wizard. 

Gandalf smiled at you, but shook his head.

“No dear girl, I’m afraid that where I am going is even more dangerous than having you stay here,” he looked thoughtful.  “I think that perhaps Thorin may have more use for you on his quest.”

An uncomfortable silence followed as you turned your gaze back to Thorin.  His expression was unreadable, but whatever he saw when he looked back in to your eyes was enough for him to concede.  You were strong, and they could use another fighter.

“Aye, that is if you agree,” he asked you.

You were hesitant.  You did not want to leave the valley defenseless, but without Beorn it would be a lot harder to guard on your own.  The only way to ensure the safety of your home would be to dispose of the pale orc.  Finally, you squared your shoulders and stood face to face with Thorin.

“I will help you complete your quest if you will give me something in return,” you began, watching him closely for his reaction.  He seemed to be weighing his options. 

“What are your terms?”  Thorin seemed in a good humor, and he must have felt at least a little responsible for your loss.

“It is not much.  I only ask that when the time comes, you help me avenge my brother,” you stated firmly.  A small smile broke out on the king’s face.  He respected your determination.

“So long as it does not impede our quest, then we are agreed,” Thorin replied, extending his arm to take your smaller hand in his larger one.

“So be it,” was your reply, your joined hands a symbol of your new alliance.

Gandalf had watched the exchange mounted from his horse, a smile pulling up the corner of his lips.

“I will meet you at ruins of Dale.  Do not enter that mountain without me,” Gandalf gave some last minute advice.  It was then he spoke your name.  “If you find yourself in Thranduil’s company, do not let him know what you are.  He covets special treasures, and you my dear, have just become one of the rarest of all.”

 

* * *

 

On the first night of your trek through the forest, Balin had retold the story of how Thorin had killed the pale orc with only a shield made out of an oaken branch for defense.  You learned of their quest and some of Thorin’s back story.  You now realized that they understood you better than you thought as Balin told you the pale orc had been the one to behead Thorin’s grandfather.  It was also revealed to you that Azog had been brought back to life by an evil force and the dwarves themselves had their first encounter with him not long ago.

Days passed since then. 

* * *

 

You had done your best to stick to the trails and were making progress in the forest.  You didn’t know how long it was supposed to take to traverse through to the other side, but the others weren’t too concerned about it.  You were enjoying the dwarves company and becoming more comfortable with them.  They accepted you easily as you had already proved your worth when guiding them to Mirkwood.  Being around them helped ease your grief and loneliness.

“Does anyone else feel like these woods have a sickness about them?”  Bilbo asked one evening around the fire.  You didn’t really feel the need to hide your whereabouts when the orcs would not dare step foot here.  You were not yet deep enough within Thranduil’s lands to be of any concern to his scouts.

“Yes,” you replied immediately.  By this point Bilbo had loaned you some of his extra clothes.  They were baggy on your slender frame, and a little too short.  They would have to do.  “It’s important that we avoid the river.  The water there is polluted… if you so much as step foot in it you’ll fall in to a deep sleep and wake with amnesia.”

“…Amnesia?” Bofur repeated.

“What kind of screwed up place have we wandered in to this time?” Kili asked.

“Probably one of Thranduil’s schemes,” Oin said.

“Only an idiot would poison the water,” Fili commented.

“It’s probably to keep enemies at bay; everyone in Thranduil’s kingdom probably knows not to touch it.  It’s for people like us,” Nori said.

“What if they end up needing that water supply?”  Fili asked, an argument beginning to escalate.

“Well, _Fili_ , they probably have another supply.  I don’t like elves any more than the next, but I seriously doubt they would poison their only source of water,” Gloin began.

“It just seems stupid to me,” Fili responded.

“You just seem stupid!” Kili retorted, going in to contest with Fili to see who could hold the other in a head lock longer.

You moved away from the spectacle to sit between Bilbo and Thorin.  The hobbit had easily befriended you, and you were often chattering away with him about something or other when not engaged with the rest of the company. 

You noticed that Thorin usually kept a close proximity to you.  You weren’t sure if he was just over protective of you or he just preferred your company.  Either way you did not mind.  The two of you were usually calmer and less obnoxious than the others.  It was becoming a routine for you to retreat to be around him when the rest of the group became too overwhelming for you.  It was a big difference going from living with one family member to a large group of rowdy dwarves.  You appreciated his quiet companionship, and while he did not say it, you suspected that he felt the same.

“…Alright, enough!” Thorin barked over the other two who were trying to head lock one another at the same time with little success.   “Everyone get some rest, I’ll take the first watch.”

Things calmed down instantly.  Fili and Kili were grumbling back and forth, but both retreated to their bed rolls.  Everyone else soon followed suit until it was just you and Thorin seated around the fire. 

It was your favorite and also least favorite part of the night.  You enjoyed the peace and quiet, but it was also incredibly lonely.  Without the distraction of the others you were left only to your thoughts, and they were not kind to you.  You didn’t know if you would ever be okay again without Beorn.  He had saved you from the orcs and practically raised you.  He was your brother, but you felt like you had also lost a father figure in the process. 

Your breath hitched, and you tried your hardest not to cry.  It was one thing to let it out while you were alone in your bed, but usually sitting up for a while with whoever was on watch was enough to keep the tears at bay.  You stared in to the fire, hugging your knees to your chest as you quite literally tried to hold yourself together.

You went rigid as you felt an arm come around your trembling shoulders.  Tears slowly rolled down your cheeks as you looked at Thorin from the corner of your eye, allowing him to sit closer to you and offer you comfort.

“You must take time to mourn where you can find it,” Thorin’s deep voice advised you, and you felt yourself slowly melt in to his side.  He pulled you closer as you let the tears take over. 

After a few minutes you had calmed down, the throws of grief slowly easing.  Your head came to rest on Thorin’s shoulder, his arm still securely around you long after you had stopped crying.  You stayed that way for quite some time.

“I’m sorry about your brother,” Thorin said after a while.  You would have felt compelled to move away from him at that point, but you were comfortable and he wasn’t complaining.

“Me too,” was your quiet reply.

“Would it help you to tell me about him?”  Thorin asked.

“Perhaps,” you started slowly.  “When the orcs were hunting our kind, we were enslaved and captured.  Our parents were killed resisting the orcs.  My brother freed us and we were able to escape and live in peace for many years.  He was kind and respected all life.”  You hesitated then, wondering if you should ask the next question.  You eventually decided the worst he could say was that he did not wish to speak of it.  “What about your grandfather?”

“That was many years ago, and he had succumbed to gold sickness long before his death,” Thorin explained.

“…gold sickness?”  You had never heard of it, it was only alluded to in the tale Balin had relayed to you.

“Aye, he became obsessed with the treasures and gold, and it clouded his judgment.”

“I’m sorry, that must have been hard for you,” you said softly, reaching forward to grab his free hand in your own.  If he was surprised by your actions he did not show it, instead he gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

“It was.  I have not spoken of it in a long time.” Thorin responded.

Comfortable silence fell between you once more, and you felt your eyelids grow heavy. 

“You don’t have to wait up with me,” Thorin said, noticing the way you were slowly leaning on him more and more the less awake you became.

“I know, but it’s just lonely,” you mumbled tiredly. 

Thorin smiled slightly pulling you closer still and allowing you fall asleep on him.

“You won’t ever be alone,” he said quietly, his voice vibrating deep within his chest.  “Not while I am here…” 

Thorin couldn’t pin point when exactly it had happened, this need to take care of you.  He was not the type to take in strays, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt he had knowing that he was partially, if not fully, responsible for the last of your family being killed.  There was an undeniable urge to look after you in your brother’s place, one that he didn’t feel much like fighting.


	2. The Pull of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elves and Bard make their appearances. There's also that eventual smut I had mentioned before.

Pretty much everything that you didn’t want to have happen, happened.  The company got lost from the main paths and then ambushed by spiders.  At least now you knew what was wrong with this place.  You had transformed to help the dwarves kill off the spiders, but the elves had intervened before you could continue safely on your way.  None of the elves knew what to think of you.  If you had wished it you could have done some serious damage to them, but not at the expense of your new alliance.  You were surrounded and did not want Thorin or any of the others to be hurt in the cross fire.  You already felt a sense of camaraderie with them.  You fought well together, and they knew exactly how you felt having a precious family member and home stolen from you. 

So it was that you and the rest of the company were detained and brought before the king of Mirkwood. 

It was only you and Thorin in the throne room.  The rest of your companions had been locked away in the dungeons.

You felt your cheeks heat up, turning red in embarrassment.  You were clad in only Thorin’s fur coat being eyed up like a prize pig.  You had lost track of the clothing Bilbo had lent you in the midst of transforming and the ensuing fight with the spiders.

“A giant wolf you say?  I didn’t know there were any skin-changers left alive,” Thranduil said, having a much harder time hiding his indifference when presented with you.  The blonde elf that had been leading the group in the forest was his son, and had been the one reporting the events of the fight with the spiders.  “You are a rare commodity indeed,” the elf king commented.

You grimaced.  You were a person, not an object.

Thorin stood at your side, offering silent support.  You were not easily intimidated, but it made you feel better to have someone on your team to back you up.

“What might it cost to gain your favor?”  Thranduil asked, lounging on his throne.

Thorin took a step forward, a frown on his face as he moved to defend you.

“She’s not a _thing_ for sale.  She is bound to me, and I to her.  We have an agreement, and I’ll not part from her before the terms are met,” he explained.

“That is not what I asked,” Thranduil said, his tone bored.  “I also do not remember asking you.  I speak to the girl.  What is your name?”

You hesitated, not wanting to tell him.  By now Thorin stood directly in front of you, not because you were incapable, but because he considered you one of his own now.  He could not bring himself to abandon you considering his part in the events leading up to you being alone.  He was proud, and had a point to make.  You were his and he wasn’t just going to let one of his enemies walk all over you.

“Come now, there is no danger in telling me something so harmless,” Thranduil coaxed.

With a sigh, you relented and spoke your name to him.

“A lovely name for a lovely treasure,” the elf replied.  “…but, back to the topic at hand…  I ask again…What would it cost to earn your favor?  I have much more to offer you than _they_ ever could.”

“ _Nothing_ ,” you finally spoke.  “There is nothing you could offer me that would make me break my word to Thorin.”

“ _Hn_ , such insolence,” Thranduil’s face became marred with a sneer.  “It seems you’ve corrupted her already Oakenshield.  She is useless to me when her allegiance lies with you.”

You felt yourself bristle at the elf’s disrespect, a snarl building up in the back of your throat.  Thorin merely smirked and shook his head.

“You have your answer,” Thorin replied, fueled by your declaration of loyalty.  “She’ll not be yours.”

“Not yet, give her some time to think on it.  Let her spend some time locked away from her chosen _companions_.  Maybe when she realizes that you’ve lead her to a dead end, she’ll be more open to reason.”  Thranduil waved his hand, two guards cautiously approaching you to take you away.

“Do not touch me, I’ll go,” you said, your voice dripping with intended threat. 

“Not you, we have much to discuss,” Thranduil said, motioning that Thorin should stay where he was.

You paused in following the two guards, looking over your shoulder at Thorin.  He gave you a small nod, and you continued on your way without further hesitation.

The elves kept you locked in a room away from the others and Thorin.  They gave you your space as you did not try to flee from them.

You were in that room for hours on end.  You didn’t know where they were keeping Thorin.  It must have been part of their strategy to keep you away from your friends and to also keep the others separated from their leader.

Days passed. 

* * *

 

You were provided with food and new clothes, but you refused to part with Thorin’s coat, wearing it over the fine dresses they had given you.  You were annoyed and bored out of your mind.  Depression was starting to wheedle its way through your carefully constructed defenses.  You were still in mourning over your brother, and being isolated wasn’t doing anything to help your mental state.  You had never felt more alone, and you could only assume that the elves were trying to break you down.

On what you had calculated to be the fifth day, guards came to retrieve you for another audience with Thranduil.  You refused to speak no matter how he tried to antagonize you.  You were steadfast and quite good at ignoring him.  It seemed you were able to get under his skin as he dismissed you again in frustration.

Your self-satisfaction at having pissed off Thranduil was short lived as you were once again locked up alone in your room.  When you were sure the elves were out of ear shot, you finally allowed yourself some emotional reprieve.  Tears glided down your cheeks as you sat at the window, staring out in to the trees.  It was hard to believe how quickly your life had changed in such a short amount of time.  You still didn’t feel like Beorn’s death was a real thing.  In your mind you knew that he would not be waiting for you if you returned home to the valley, but your heart was still in denial.

You were so distracted you almost missed the rustling coming from the armoire in your room.  Poised to defend yourself, your shoulders slumped in relief as the hobbit fell through the doors of the wardrobe.

“ _Bilbo_!” You exclaimed in a hushed tone and going over to help the halfling up and embracing him.  “It’s so good to see you.  I’ve been going crazy in here.”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Bilbo replied quietly, returning the hug.  He did not pull away from you until you were ready, sensing your need for comfort.

“Are the others alright?  …Thorin?”  You asked, finally pulling back and letting him go.

“Yes, as surly as ever, but I think they’re unharmed.  I followed the guards when they brought you breakfast this morning.  I waited until they took you to meet with Thranduil to sneak in,” the hobbit explained.

“Have any ideas on how to burgle us out of here?”  You were hopeful.

“Not yet, I needed to locate everyone before I could come up with a solid plan,” Bilbo replied.  “I’ll have to tell Thorin that I’ve found you.  I’ve been looking for days, and I think he’s been worried about you.  Everyone has been interrogated at least once by Thranduil.  He’s trying to get them to break and tell him about the quest.”

“He’s really awful.  It’s just cruel to keep us locked up like this,” you lamented.

“I’ll figure out a way to have us out of here soon.  Think you can make a distraction for me so I can get back out?  I’ll need to talk with Thorin and see what I can do about freeing you,” Bilbo said.  You were loath to be alone again, but you could handle it a little bit longer if it meant getting out of here.

“Yes, get back in the wardrobe.  I’ll think of something,” was your reply.

With Bilbo safely hidden away, you began trying to get the guards attention.  They refused to come no matter what you tried to tell them you needed.  You were starting to get fed up and seriously considered just phasing and breaking out of the room.  Were you not so afraid that Thranduil would punish your companions for such a thing you would have done it already.  There was only one way you could think of that they would let you out again, and you really didn’t want to do it.  It was time to put your acting skills to use.

“ _Please_ , let me out of here!  I can’t take it anymore,” you feigned crying.  “I’m ready to make a deal with your king, please…”

Bilbo gave you a skeptical look from the cracked door of the armoire.  You gave him a helpless shrug and were about to try again when you heard a key unlocking your door.  The hobbit quickly retreated back in to the wardrobe as the doors to your room opened.

You looked the part, eyes a bit red from the real crying you had done earlier, adding in a pathetic sniffling sound when you could.

The guards had eyed you up suspiciously, but motioned that you should follow them.

You weren’t happy about having to be back in Thranduil’s company so soon, but it was the only way the guards would let you out and Bilbo could escape unseen.

“Have you finally decided to see reason?”  Thranduil asked you.  He was dressed in all his finery and had been brought away from the celebrations to meet with you.

“Yes.”  Your reply was short.

“What is your offer?”  The elven king was as poised as ever on his throne.  You hesitated, stalling for time.

“I will stay here with you if you release the dwarves.  All of them, Thorin included.”  You stared him down as he looked at you to determine the truth of your words.

“You want me to release my enemies?”  Thranduil laughed.  It made you cringe.  It was not the mirth of true joy, but a jaded sounding cackle that made you want to die.  “I’ll need more than a promise of staying here for that trade, my dear.”

“What would you have me do?”  You were instantly regretting this decision.

“You must swear complete loyalty to me.  You will be mine and mine alone to command,” the king began.  His talk was making you sick.  You could never commit yourself to one such as him. 

It seemed fate was on your side as a guard rushed in to the throne room before you had the chance to answer.

“They’ve escaped!  The dwarves!  They’ve all been freed!”  The guard was beside himself.  Thranduil on the other hand could have killed with a single look as his eyes fell back to you.

“So, this was your meaning, to distract me.  Very clever skin-changer, your friends may be free, but you will never see them again,” the king’s voice dripped with ice cold venom.  “Hunt them down.  Take her away.  If she attempts to flee from you, you are to give the order to kill the dwarves.”

Your skin paled, and fear grappled with your bravery.  You would never risk the lives of your allies.

The red headed she-elf who had been part of the team to capture you and your friends in the woods had been the one to escort you back to your room.  Unlike the rest, she didn’t show any fear, perhaps because she knew you would not do anything to warrant your friends being hurt.

“I’m sorry,” she said, opening the doors to your prison.  The finery of your room made no difference.  It might as well have been a dank dungeon.  “I know you’ve recently been through some trials.”

“What could you possibly know?”  You voice was a low snarl, determined to find a way to be with Thorin and his company again.  You were not willing to be without them.  You really had nothing left now except for them, and they had welcomed you without question.  “How sorry could you be when you are on the side of my enemy?”

The elf paused as she went to lock you in.

“Tell Kili to keep his promise,” she said cryptically.

“ _What_?” You asked, confused.

The elf said nothing else, closing the doors in your face and leaving you.  It was not until a few moments later you realized that she had not locked them.

Slowly, you reached forward to try the handles, shocked when they gave way and allowed the doors to swing open.  A smirk tugged up at the corner of your lips; perhaps not all elves were so bad.

You looked left and right down the long hallway before walking out to make your escape.  You didn’t get all that far.  You passed a darkened alcove and gasped in surprise when a strong hand grasped your wrist.  You were pulled in to the shadows, being held tightly to a broad chest by your captor’s arm moving to wrap around your waist.  His other hand came to rest over your mouth to prevent you from screaming.  You sucked in a deep breath through your nose before your eyes adjusted and you recognized that it was Thorin who had stopped you.  He smiled at you and let his fingers fall away from your lips.

“ _Thorin_ ,” you whispered, relaxing in to him, his arm still wrapped securely around your middle as you leaned in to him.  “I had thought you escaped!”

“Aye, Bilbo freed us, but things didn’t go quite as planned since you were with Thranduil,” the king explained.

“I thought you’d be long gone…”  You said, ignoring the fact that he was still holding you.

“Did you really think I would leave without you?”  He asked, seeming hurt by your doubt. 

“I…  Well I…” You stuttered, not sure how to respond.  Yes.  You _had_ thought that they would leave without you, and your silence was all the confirmation Thorin needed.  He sighed and made it so that both his arms wrapped around you, holding you closer still.  You were tense at first before leaning in to him, your arms returning the embrace and your fingers tangling in his hair.

“We don’t leave our own behind,” Thorin said quietly.  Tears welled in your eyes, moved by the sentiment, your chin tilting up to rest on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” you murmured.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Thorin comforted you, freeing a hand to gently cradle the back of your head.  “We have to hurry if we’re going to catch up to the others and get out of here unseen…”

You nodded your head against him, stepping back when he released you, immediately missing the security you felt.  Instead, he opted to grasp your hand and pull you along behind him.

 

* * *

 

Drenched and irritable is how that whole ordeal ended.

The barrels were a good idea in theory. 

Well… they were probably the best option you had at that point.

You and the rest of the company were wringing out your clothes, having narrowly escaped the elves and orcs.  Thranduil had not been kidding.  When he realized that you had escaped from Tauriel, the order changed from hunt down to just straight kill.  You all were distracted, not noticing that a stranger was slowly creeping up over the hill side.

 “Who goes?”

You were all startled when a man with a drawn bow approached, the sun silhouetting his outline, making it impossible to see his face.

“We are on our way to Lake Town,” Balin said, his hands up in a defensive gesture.  The man revealed himself as he came down the knoll. 

“… _Bard_?”  You recognized him instantly even though it had been many years since you saw him last. You approached with caution, not sure he would realize who you were.  They ferryman lowered his guard, his bow hanging at his side.

He quietly said your name as you came forward from the line of defense that had formed in front of you and Bilbo.

“Oh, it’s been so long!”  You exclaimed, running forward and throwing yourself in to his arms.

“That it has, you’ve grown.  You’re practically a lady,” Bard teased you, wrapping you in a hug that lifted your feet from the ground.  “I’ve not seen you since I helped you and your brother get through Esgaroth.  Why on earth have you come back to this place?” 

The others watched you curiously.  Thorin had an unreadable expression on his face as you held tightly to the stranger.  You did not give affection easily, and so it must have meant that this man had been important to you.

“So much has happened,” you began quietly.  “Will you help us?  We need to get back in to town.  There are orcs not long behind us.”

“Orcs?  Are they trying to capture what’s left of the skin-changers?”  Bard asked, alarmed.

“I’ll explain as best I can, will you please take us?”  You reached forward, gasping his hand in yours.  You knew he had a family to take care of.  His wife had just gotten pregnant when he first helped you and Beorn get through Lake Town undetected all that time ago.

“For you, anything,” Bard replied.

 

* * *

 

Barrels and dwarves loaded, you sat at the rear of the barge with Bard, taking turns filling each other in on what had happened in your lives since you were last together.  Tears streaked down your cheeks as you told him that your brother had been slain by orcs.  You didn’t give anything away about the quest the dwarves were on, just that they had taken you in after his demise.  Your water works started anew when he told that his wife passed in labor during the birth of their third child.

“I’m so sorry,” you wept.

“Don’t be,” Bard said.  “She always thought you were our good luck charm.  She had gotten pregnant with Bain right around the time I found you and your brother.”

“I don’t know about lucky,” you replied skeptically.  As of late, your fortune had been pretty awful.  If you were to look on the bright side, at least you had Thorin and the others.

“I mean it, we had troubled for years to have children,” Bard grinned down at you.  You couldn’t help but smile back at him, a comfortable silence falling between you.

The rest of the company kept to themselves.  They weren’t very keen on having to rely on a stranger, and it was only made slightly better by the fact that you could vouch for him.

 

* * *

 

The events following your entrance in to Lake Town were not what you had been expecting.  Sneaking unseen in to Bard's home was one thing.  Seeing his children for the first time had been an experience.  The girls looked so much like their mother that you had thought you were seeing a ghost.  The resemblance was especially strong in Sigrid.  He had a sweet family, and you mourned for them that they no longer had their mother.

Deciding that the meager weapons Bard provided them with were not enough, Thorin led the company to steal from the town's store of supplies.  He was acting differently around you and you weren't sure why.

You were unsurprised when the company ended up being discovered.  However, the town’s people were so desperate to have the King under the Mountain return and dispatch the dragon that they quickly forgave your transgression.  They longed for the days when gold ran down the river from the mountain, and Thorin promised that everyone would prosper from the mountain being reclaimed.

That night there was feasting and a great party.  Despite Bard's protests of having the dragon bring his wrath upon Lake Town, the people and the master still rallied behind Thorin.

Fresh clothes and supplies were provided to all of you.

It was growing late in to the evening and the drinking and merriment was still going strong.  You found Thorin outside, sitting on the top steps of the master’s home.  You smiled slightly and sat down next to him, sidling closer as the wind brought a chill.  He glanced at you, and wrapped an arm around your shoulders to ease the cold.

"You should be enjoying the festivities," Thorin began calmly.

"It's a bit too much, I'd rather be with you," you replied.  

"You don't have to do this," he continued.

"Do what?"  You were honestly confused about where he was going with this line of thinking.

"You could stay here, with the ferryman.  You know him.  His family has taken a liking to you.  You would be safe," Thorin explained.

Ah, so that was it.  That was why he had been trying to distance himself from you.

"I'm not staying behind," you stated firmly, but not unkindly.  "You don't have to protect me."

The king heaved a sigh, pulling you closer.  You turned so that you were facing him, grasping his larger hand with both of your smaller ones.

" _Yes I do_ ," was his answer.  "Your brother was slain helping us; it is my fault that you aren't safe to return to your home.  I thought having you with me would be enough, but I... I'd see you happy.  As hopeful as I am, I may not have a home to provide you with."

You were silent for a moment.

"...but you promised," you reminded him of your initial agreement.

"Aye and I won't back down from that.  I will still help you if I am able, but I had hoped that... I hoped when I saw you reunite with Bard that it would make you realize you didn't have to seek vengeance either.  Your brother would not want you risking your life and your happiness...  I'd release you from our arrangement if it meant you'd stay safe," Thorin sighed again.

"I'm not leaving you.  Release me if it eases your conscience, but I will follow you all the same," you asserted.

" _Foolish lass_ ," Thorin lamented, freeing his hand from yours to grasp your chin and gaze in to your eyes.  Your breath hitched as you saw everything he was feeling reflected before you.  He was scared, brave, lost, sad...  All these contradictory emotions were attempting to come forth all at once.  "We go to face a dragon.  You could have a life here, a family to take you in and care for you.  Why would you give all that up?"  His voice was deep and melodic; it made your toes curl.  

Your brow furrowed as you considered his words.  You could stay with Bard and his children.  He had not offered, but you knew he would take you in just as he had all those years before.  So why didn't you do what was obviously the safest thing that would ensure your future?

… _Because I do not want a future without Thorin._  

It had occurred to you so quickly and obviously that you gasped, almost backing out of his grasp entirely.  God, you were an idiot.  It was the only explanation for why your clouded mind thought you could get away with your next maneuver.  You released the breath you had been holding, your expression relaxing.  Thorin still searched your face for an answer.  So, you took advantage of his proximity, letting your eyes fall closed as you leaned forward and let your lips meet with his.

Thorin did not deny you as you feared he might, freeing your chin to cradle the back of your head as he brought you closer.  His touch was electric to your skin, sending pleasant shivers down your spine.  You sighed when he finally pulled back a bit to rest his forehead against yours. 

You played his guilt against him.

"Don't abandon me," you whispered, gazing up at him through your lashes.  You felt him break, closing his eyes and crushing you to his chest.  He was conflicted with the urge to haul you over his shoulder and take you to the nearest accessible bed and his need to protect you, even if it was from himself.

" _Don't do this_ ," he whispered hoarsely, his fingers tangling in your hair.  You silenced him with a kiss.  He moaned out your name against your lips, pulling you forcefully so that you were flush against him.  Your hands splayed across his chest.  You could feel the rapid beating of his heart beneath your fingertips. 

"I won't be able to stop," he ground out.

"Then have me," you murmured, moving to settle on his lap so that you were straddling him.  You rolled your hips against him, pleased when you felt his solid arousal beneath you.  He bit your lip, his hands coming beneath you to grab your ass and stand with you in his arms.  You wrapped your legs around his waist, your arms looping around his shoulders.  He carried you as if you weighed nothing, kicking the door open with his foot and going to the nearest available room.  

The display did not go entirely unnoticed.   Bofur and Bilbo exchanging differing looks as they watched you come inside, and head straight for the bedrooms. The hobbit was surprised, his eye brows rising well above their normal resting place.  Bofur on the other hand had a devious glint in his eyes.

"About time, don't you think?"  He asked.

"I... Well... Y- Yes...," Bilbo stuttered.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, things would shortly get completely out of hand.  Thorin had taken you to the first open room, both sets of hands fumbling to remove and be rid of the clothing that came between you. 

When you were both nude, he moved back to stand before you, taking in the sight of your bare curves.  You were both breathing heavily at this point.  His eyes came to focus on your heaving breasts, and he could stand it no longer as he crossed the distance between you.  He hoisted you by your waist, tossing you on to the bed and crawling up between your legs.  You gasped, his beard ticking your thighs as he kissed your sensitive flesh.

Your back arched, your head falling back as his tongue explored and teased your slick folds.

" _Thorin_ , _oh my God_ ," you moaned.  You felt tension coiling in your lower abdomen, fighting to keep your thighs from clenching shut around him.  He pulled away, chuckling, kissing up your abdomen and taking a breast in his mouth.  " _Please_ ," you begged, wanting nothing more than to have him inside you.

"Please, what?"  Thorin teased you, his lips taking yours once again, his hands massaging your breasts.

"Take me," you gasped.

"As you wish," he whispered huskily in to your ear, positioning himself between your legs.

You tried to keep yourself relaxed as he started in to you.  He paused when he was met with your resistance.

"It is a precious gift you are giving me," he breathed, pulling back just enough to look in to your eyes.  

"There is none other who I would give it to," you sighed.  

"I will be gentle," he promised, slowly gliding in until he was completely sheathed within you.  You breathed deeply, allowing yourself to become accustomed to his size before testing the waters and moving your hips against his.  You eventually fell in to a consistent pace, the tension building back up as you quickened your thrusts.  You came before he did, a stifled cry working its way from your lips as you rode out your orgasm.  Thorin was soon to follow, panting as he throbbed and spilled inside of you, a low groan coming with his release.

You lay joined together for several minutes, slowly coming down from your climax.  

Thorin eventually pulled out of you, rolling on to his back and pulling you to lie at his side.  Your head came to rest on his chest.

"The ferryman will ask you to stay before we depart in the morning," Thorin said quietly.  You felt so safe and secure in his arms, you never wanted to be anywhere else.  You were barely paying attention to the words coming from his mouth.  "I will understand if you choose to stay with him."

"I don't want to be without you," you said, raising your head to meet his gaze.

Thorin exhaled slowly, cupping your cheek in his hand.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"Thorin, _please_ ," you implored him.

“I won't leave you behind," he finally conceded.

“Do you swear it?" You pressed.

"Yes love, I swear it,” he replied, knowing that it would be near impossible to deny you anything now.

"So long as you’ll have me," you murmured, settling down by his side.  He pulled you closer, your head tucked under his chin.

"I'd not have anyone else," he admitted.  "I've been alone for some time, and I was prepared for things to remain that way until I found you."

"Is that so?" You whispered, your eye lids growing heavy.

"At first I felt honor bound to protect you, but... You put my soul at ease.  I think you are one of the only things keeping my sanity in check," he admitted.  “I do not want to fail you.”

“You couldn’t,” you slurred as sleep was pulling you further and further from the waking world.

You felt a chuckle rumble deep within his chest as he placed a kiss to your forehead.

“I’ll do my best to live up to your expectations,” Thorin replied quietly.  He was awake for a long time after that, holding you tightly as if that would somehow keep him anchored to the reality of what you would all face in the coming days.


	3. Amrâlimê

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be some orcs.

The next morning came, and you found yourself alone in the room you had shared with Thorin the night before.  Anxiety twisted your insides, afraid that he had gone back on his word.  You quickly washed up and got dressed, rushing out of the room as soon as you were decent.  You made quick work of navigating your way out to the front doors of the master’s home.    You stopped when you saw Bard was waiting for you at the threshold.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Bard began, eyeing you up.  There was something different about you and he picked up on it easily.  “I suppose it wouldn’t do any good to ask you to stay.”

“I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me,” you started, not sure how to let him down gently.  You knew he saw you as something akin to another daughter, and he did not want to let you go after just getting you back.  “It’s not that-”

“I understand your place is at his side,” the ferryman waved off your explanation.   “I cannot agree with this quest, but I will not stand in your way.  Just promise me you’ll remember you have family here too, and that my door is always open for you,” he finished.

“Of course,” you said, smiling and moving forward into his arms to give him a hug.  “Thank you for everything.  When this is all over I’ll come back to see you and the children.”

“I’d like that,” Bard held you tightly, loath to see you go.  “Be safe.  He is waiting for you.”

You started out the door with one last grateful smile over your shoulder.  If only you could have kept everyone you cared about close by…

“Good morning,” Bofur said as you descended the steps to join the rest of the company.  “Did you have an _enjoyable_ night?”

Your cheeks flushed.

“You could say that,” you replied.

“So, you’re part of the family then?”  Fili asked, coming up and slinging his arm over your shoulders. 

“I don’t-”

“Don’t be ridiculous!  Of course you are!”  Kili joined in throwing his arm around your waist as the two of them walked you towards the rest of the group.  Kili then leaned in and whispered conspiratorially to you.  “You know, we weren’t sure he was ever going to find you…”

“What is that supposed to mean?”  You were easily flustered, your cheeks turning pink.

“I think you know,” Fili commented. 

“Just look!  She’s adorable!”  Kili teased, pinching your cheek.  You growled, and shoved them away from you good naturedly.

“I think that’s enough.  You’ve had your fun.  It’s best not to poke the beast,” you said, giving a grin that even in your human form resembled a snarl.

“Aye, I’d probably let her be, or did ya ferget what she can turn in to?”  Dwalin said.

The brothers exchanged worried glances that were short lived.  They were grinning and laughing again in moments, but had decided to find their entertainment elsewhere.

Bilbo could hardly meet your gaze, but he smiled and nodded to you.  At least you could count on him not to harass you about last night’s events.  You smiled back at him as you made your way towards Thorin. 

“You’re sure of your decision?”  Thorin asked as you came to stand by him.

“You know that I am,” you replied, lacing your fingers with his.

“I told him to ask you anyway,” the king admitted.

“You said you wouldn’t leave me,” you shot back at him, and he chuckled.

“I wouldn’t, but can you blame me for trying to ensure the safety of one I care for?”  He looked in to your eyes, and the sincerity of his words warmed your soul. 

“I suppose not, but you’ll not be rid of me that easily,” you teased. 

Thorin smiled at you, but his expression turned serious.

“I do not know what awaits us…”  He began.

“We will all face it together,” you assured him.

* * *

While you had been certain you could handle anything that came your way so long as you had your companions by your side, you weren’t prepared for the aftermath of Smaug and Thorin’s impending madness.

You were worried sick about Bard and his family even though the dragon had been vanquished.  You had no way to communicate with them to ensure that they were alive and well.

To make matters worse, Thorin was completely out of his mind over the Arkenstone.  He had the company searching day in and day out for it.  He hardly slept and hadn’t eaten anything in days.  He cared little for the trials the men had been through, saying that they should rejoice for having lived through dragon fire.  It was mere days before the people of the village were making camp at the ruins of Dale.  It was a move that prompted Thorin to build a wall to prevent anyone else from getting in.

You and Bilbo watched helplessly as stone by stone Thorin had effectively cut himself, and everyone else involved with him, off from the rest of the world. 

The next morning everyone was summoned to the gates as Bard had come from the encampment at Dale to speak with Thorin.

“ _Bard!_ ”  Your voice rose in pitch, running over to the wall of the gate and waving to him. 

The ferryman, now dragon slayer, smiled back at you and raised his hand in greeting.  He was asking for an audience with the king under the mountain.  Everyone eyed Thorin warily, even as he agreed to speak with Bard.  It seemed the people were here to collect what was promised to them so that they could rebuild their lives.

You paced anxiously at the bottom of the stairs as Thorin listened to what Bard had to say through the recently constructed wall.  Alas.  It seemed that Thorin was already too far gone.  He had gone back on his word and was refusing the gold that he had promised.  You wrung your hands together.  You couldn’t agree with this, but to stand up to Thorin would mean to betray him.

The conversation was over, and both parties had angrily walked away.

Thorin paused momentarily when passing you.  You held his gaze, breaking only to look back at the place where the attempted negotiation had taken place.  The disappointment on your face must have been evident because it was enough to make Thorin acknowledge you.

“You disagree with me?”  It wasn’t really a question.

You sighed, allowing your eyes to meet with his once more.  Thorin was so confusing lately.  When you looked at him now it was like staring in to the eyes of a stranger.  It was unpredictable and dangerous.  He was no longer the dwarf who had taken you in.  He was distant with everyone, but he still wanted you with him at night.  He was beginning to become suspicious of his own kin, and did not want you out of his sight for very long.  It was like he considered you part of his treasure horde now. 

You were startled when he started to cross the distance between you and it gave him pause.  You cursed your skittishness, this was not like you.  You were strong.  You had not been this insecure in many years.  Your love for Thorin was tearing you apart every day that he continued to decline.

“Do you fear me?”  Thorin asked.  His voice was soft now, and the mad gleam had temporarily receded from his eyes.  He did not come any closer because you looked as though you might run from him if he tried.  Whatever disrespect he had felt he had gotten from Bard was forgotten, and you could see that he still cared for you.

You had taken too long to answer, and now no matter what your reply was he would not believe you.  You could see it in the way his brow furrowed and a flash of hurt crossed his face.

“I’d not hurt you.  I’d sooner bleed myself dry, let alone having it be from my own hand,” Thorin began, watching you carefully for your reaction.  You could have torn your hair out.  You wanted nothing more than to go to him, but feared that he would simply slip back in to madness at the next turn.

“I know,” you said finally, daring to come within arm’s reach of him.

“Then don’t behave as though you expect me to strike you,” he responded, reaching for your hands and drawing you closer still.  When he was satisfied with you proximity his hands left yours to settle on your hips.

“I’m sorry, you’ve just been different lately,” you admitted, unsure if this conversation would end well.

“My feelings for you remain the same,” Thorin assured you, cupping your cheek in his hand.  You sighed and closed your eyes, leaning in to his touch.  You reveled in this moment.  _This_ was your Thorin, at least for now.  It would shatter your heart all over again when he would undoubtedly be drawn back in to the sickness.

You heard him hum in appreciation as he took in your relaxed expression.

“More valuable than all the gold within these halls and you are mine…” Thorin commented, placing a kiss to your brow.  “Will you let me show you how much?”

“Thorin?”  Your voice betrayed your uncertainty.  However, it did not anger him as you feared it might.  Instead you were graced with a smile, one that you had not seen in weeks.  A small spark of hope ignited within you as he led you away to one of the many empty rooms.  The next hour therein was enough to make you believe that there was still enough of him left to come back from this.

* * *

The following days would find you banished to Dale, hiding with the women, children, and elderly.  You weren’t sure how it had come to this.  The events leading up to your current situation replayed over and over in your head.

Bilbo had turned over the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard.  He was nearly killed for his transgression and you feared that whatever was left of Thorin Oakenshield was truly lost forever.  He turned on you then, casting you out.

_“If you love and worry for them so much, then go be with them.  You never should have come here…”_

Thorin’s words stung you deeply still.  Even then, you had tried to stay with him.

 _“…but I love you,”_ had been your desperate response.  It gave him pause for only a moment, and a look of torment crossed his eyes.  Still, he had shaken his head and regressed in to madness once more.

_“You don’t know what you are saying…  Go to your beloved ferryman and his family.  There is no place for you here…”_

The rest of the company had watched in trepidation as you left them, none of them willing to talk back to their King in front of the perceived enemy.

So it was that you had followed Bilbo down the rope and rejoined Gandalf and Bard with tears streaming from your eyes.

So it was that you were now taking refuge among the people of Dale. 

The battle raged on outside, and Bard had made you promise to stay and guard his children in his absence.  You would have been much more useful out there fighting with them. So, when the women rallied to go out and fight with the men, you were the first out the door.  The clothes you had been wearing were shredded as you leapt through the air, phasing, and landing in your wolf form.  You easily shredded the first orc you came in to contact with.

Your sensitive ears recognized a familiar voice through the fray when you heard Gandalf call your name.  You quickly made your way over to him.

“Bilbo has left a while ago to warn Thorin.  There is another convoy coming from the north towards Raven Hill. They will need all the help they can get up there,” the wizard explained to you.

Your eyes widened in panic and you were off running as quickly as you could.  The men and women had nearly secured the city.  You just hoped that you would not arrive too late.

* * *

 

You first came across Tauriel mourning Kili, not able to contain the low whine of sorrow that escaped your throat.  She acknowledged you with a nod, and you left her be.  You did not want to face the same fate.  You did not want to be too late to save Thorin.

You next came across Bilbo who had been knocked out.  It seemed he would recover, and so you continued on your search for Thorin.

Your ears were perked as you picked up on his voice, crying out in pain just up ahead.  You wasted no time in hurrying up the hillside to the frozen river, quickly covering the distance.  By the time you caught sight of Thorin, he was pinned to the ice in a stalemate with the pale orc.  A menacing growl worked its way out from deep within. 

Thorin did not know you had arrived, and had been trying to fend off the defiler.  He realized he had no other option than to let the pale orc wound him in order to put an end to the fight.  He was prepared for the blow as he stopped trying to hold Azog back, ready to be pierced by his blade, but it never came.  The next thing he saw was a flash of orange fur as you slammed in to Azog, sending the two of you sliding across the ice.

Thorin recognized you instantly and called out your name in alarm and confusion.

You had used too much force and now had too much momentum.  While you had saved Thorin, you and the pale orc were quickly headed for the edge of the frozen water fall.  You snarled as Azog cursed you in the orcs' filthy tongue.  You managed to roll him underneath you and bite in to his neck.  Your jaws locked and you did not let go.  Not even as he managed to stab your hind leg.  Not even as the two of you went sliding over the icy water fall.

The last thing you heard was Thorin screaming your name.  The last thing you saw was the ground rushing up to meet you.  You could feel the life draining out of Azog as blood oozed from his neck where your razor sharp teeth had severed many important arteries.

It was finally over.  Thorin was safe.  You had avenged your bother.  The valley would be at peace once again. 

Your bodies collided with the ice below in a sickening crunch.  The frozen water was solid, but it started to fracture where you had landed.  The dead orc had cushioned your fall, but you hurt all over.  You thought perhaps you had broken your front leg or dislocated your shoulder, maybe both.  Blood was pooling around your back leg that had nasty gash from Azog’s blade.

You felt you could have just laid there and died until you heard Thorin calling your name.  He had managed his way down the cliff side and was hobbling over to you as quickly as he could. 

You managed to push yourself off of Azog’s corpse, yelping in pain when you attempted to stand.  It was no good.  Your hind leg was useless and your shoulder was definitely out of place.  You merely let yourself sink back down to the ice near the dead orc as Thorin crossed the distance between you.

“Of all the unwise things,” Thorin cried as he slid down the ice to kneel next to you.  “Fool of a girl.  You should not have done that,” he grieved.

You whined and rested your head on his lap, trying to relax has his battle bloodied fingers stroked the soft fur of your neck.  He was trying to assess your wounds, unsure of how he was going to get you to safety while you still took the form of a giant animal.

You were suddenly exhausted now that your purpose had been completed.  Your eyes grew heavy.  You were just so tired…

“Stay with me,” Thorin coaxed.  There was pleading in his voice, and you tried your best to do as he asked.  “ _Amrâlimê..._ ”  Thorin’s voice was becoming a whisper, the world around you grew dark.  You did not know what that word meant, but it sounded so sweet, like an endearment.  You hoped to hear it again.  At least, that was your last thought before you passed out entirely.

* * *

 

The next thing you were aware of was a soft bed.  There was a warm fire crackling merrily in the hearth.  Slowly, you opened your eyes to take in your surroundings.  Erebor.  You recognized the room as one you had spent your nights in with Thorin.  You sat up carefully, your whole body aching and complaining.  Your shoulder was sore, but seemed to be back in place.  Your leg on the other hand stung badly at every attempt you made to move it.  You hissed in pain allowing the limb to lie useless underneath the blankets.  You were clad in only a large shirt that was much too wide for you and pooled at your hips.

“You’re finally awake.”

Your head whipped around as Thorin made his way to you from the adjoined room.  His hair and beard were wet and he was freshly washed. 

“How long…?”  You asked.

“A few days…” He answered tiredly.  “I haven’t left you for long, but the rebuilding of Erebor has begun and there are some things that required my attention.”

“Of course, I understand,” you assured him.  The fact that he was checking in on you at all made you feel special.  You knew the things he had said out of gold sickness were not what he really felt, but you couldn’t help feeling uncertain.

You smiled at him slightly as he came to sit beside you on the bed.  It seemed he had something he wanted to say, but did not know how to say it.

“Thorin, what is it?”  You asked. 

Finally, the king met your gaze and gently cupped your cheek in his hand.  The apprehension on his face made you uneasy.  It was like he was warring with himself on whether or not he wanted to haul you close to him or shake you senseless for your reckless act that had saved him.  His thumb gently grazed the soft skin of your face.

 “That was foolish of you… never risk your life for me again.  I could not… I cannot…”  He struggled to explain what he was feeling.  “Promise that you will never do such a thing again… _Promise me_ ,” he took you by your shoulders and locked his eyes with your own. 

“I cannot promise such a thing.  _You were going to be killed_ … I couldn’t just let that happen, and I would do it again and again if it meant that you’d be here with me now,” you said firmly.

“Even after I abandoned you…?”  Thorin asked in disbelief.  “Even after I broke my promise to you and to our allies…?”

“You were not yourself,” you reasoned.

“That’s not an excuse to send away the woman I love,” Thorin bit out.

His admission shocked you in to silence for a moment.

“You love me,” you parroted back.

“ _Yes_ ,” Thorin responded immediately, brushing his knuckles across your cheek.  Tears brimmed in your eyes as you threw yourself forward in to his arms, ignoring the discomfort it caused you.  He circled you in his strong embrace and held you in a vice grip.  “I loved you even as my mind was clouded with sickness.  _Never doubt my feelings for you_ ,” he whispered resolutely.

You let your arms come around him, holding him tightly.  He cradled your head to his chest and placed a kiss to the crown of your hair.  You sighed in contentment, practically melting in his arms.  All was right with the world.  You would have been content to stay like that forever until he broke the silence.

“Can you love me still, after all I’ve done?”  Thorin asked quietly. 

“Of course I love you,” you responded easily and without hesitation.  The king pulled you impossibly closer, and you were completely enveloped in his embrace.  His fingers trembled as they tangled in your hair and he pulled back just enough to meet your eyes.

“I do not deserve you,” he murmured.  “I meant what I said… you’re worth more than all the treasures within these halls.”

His eyes then focused on your lips as he tilted your chin up to claim yours with his own.  Your insides knotted in anticipation, and you moved to better accommodate your desired activities.  There was only one small flaw in your plans.  A bolt of pain shot down your injured leg and you nearly bit Thorin’s lip as you jerked back.  His chest vibrated with a deep laugh.

“I fear you’re not up to such activity,” Thorin said in amusement, his fingers running through your hair.  “I can promise that we will make up for lost time once you are healed,  _Amrâlimê_ ,” he promised, his voice dripping with seduction that only served to make you pout even more.

“What does that mean anyway?”  You asked him, now that you were thoroughly hot and bothered.

“What?”  Thorin asked, reclining back and coaxing you in to his arms.

“Those words you keep using to address me,” you said.

 _“Amrâlimê?”_   The endearment came slowly from his lips, and the emotion with which he spoke it to you made your knees weak.

“Yes, what does it mean?”  You asked, curling closer to him.

“It is difficult to translate exactly, but save to say it means that you are my one and only love,” he answered, placing a kiss to your brow.   The sentiment brought tears to your eyes and you buried you face in the juncture of his shoulder and neck, shoulders shaking slightly from your weeping.  “Have I upset you?” 

The concern in his voice caused you to laugh through your tears and you shook your head, your fingers fisting in the fabric of his shirt.

“No, of course not,” was your muffled reply.  “I just… I just love you…”

You felt Thorin’s lips curve in to a smile against your hair.

* * *

 In the following days as you continued your recovery, you learned that the memorial and internment for Kili would be taking place.  Bilbo and Gandalf were staying for the memorial, but would be leaving shortly after that.  You were saddened that they had not come to see you yet.  When you asked of Fili you were ecstatic to learn that he had survived his wounds and was recovering.  Even with the knowledge that one of your favorite brothers had survived, you couldn’t shake the heavy sorrow that settled in the pit of your soul.  Things just wouldn’t be the same without the younger son of Durin.

“Can I see him?”  You asked Thorin, and he eyed you skeptically. 

“ _Ghivashel_ , you can barely walk.  I’m sure as much as seeing you would lift his spirits, I’d rather you not damage yourself further,” the king replied.

“Thorin, _please_ ,” you begged.  You did not tire of the fact that he was so over protective of you, but it tore you up inside to know that Fili was probably in emotional agony over the loss of his brother and there was nothing you could do for him.  “You have things to do.  You can’t sit with me all day.  Let me go spend some time with him.”

Thorin let out a sigh and you knew you had won.

“Very well,” Thorin relented, rewarded by the grin that broke out on your face.

It was not without difficulty any time you needed to wash up and dress acceptably.  You would not be able to do it with out Thorin's help.  It was also not very convenient that you had no clothes made to fit you and that all of the gowns still in any presentable state were too wide for you.

The gash in your leg was healing, but it would leave an ugly blemish in its wake despite the healing salves that had been used.  It had been deep and almost went to the bone.  You were lucky it had not resulted in an infection.

Thorin was tending to you, applying a healing ointment and wrapping your leg once again.  You grimaced as you looked over your damaged leg and the ugly ragged scar tissue that was forming.  It did not go unnoticed.

“Stop fretting over it,” Thorin stated firmly.

“…it’s just so…” You sighed. 

“It’s a reminder of how you saved the King’s life,” he comforted you.  “I can promise you that it only enhances your beauty.”

“Thorin,” you whispered his name.

“I mean it.”  When he finished with your dressings he reached forward to grasp your hands and draw you close to him.  You were at least able to maneuver around a little better without agonizing pain.  You would soon need to start exercising to be able to get your range of motion back.

His lips grazed your knuckles and he brought the palm of your hand to rest over his heart, his hand holding yours firm to the skin of his chest.  You cheeks heated up and stained in a pretty blush as you felt his heart beating beneath your fingers.

“I would not be here were it not for you.” Thorin’s deep voice made butterflies stir in your stomach.  “I don’t know if I could have survived it had I lost you as well.”

“You’ll never lose me,” you reassured him as you shyly reached your free hand out to cup his cheek in your hand.  You didn’t know why you were so timid all of the sudden.   The intensity of his emotions were a little much for you at times.  You were still getting accustomed to the fierceness of his love for you.  It was in stark contrast to how you were used to showing your feelings and how your brother had shown affection to you in his own reserved way.

The king leaned in to your touch, pressing a kiss to your wrist.  He freed your hand in favor of taking you in to his arms and claiming your lips with his own.  You were easily lost in him, your fingers tangling in his hair and drawing him closer to you. 

You blinked in confusion when you heard him chuckle and pull away from you.

“Though I am loath to share you, _Amrâlimê,_ I believe you were quite set on visiting our nephew,” Thorin reminded you. 

“Fili!  Yes!  You’re an awful tease, distracting me!”  You admonished.  “Also, he’s not technically my nephew yet…”

“Minor details, and don’t lie, you enjoyed everyone moment of it,” Thorin smirked at you. 

You gave him a halfhearted scowl, crossing your arms over your breasts.

“….so?”  You sulked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind feed back. I love it when others enjoy the story!


	4. Don't Negotiate with Terrorists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what you would expect.

“Fili?”  You began cautiously, entering the room to see that he was resting on his bed, eyes closed.  You slowly limped further in, watching as he slowly came around.  He blinked a few times, a huge grin breaking out on his face when he recognized you.

“Well if it isn’t my lovely soon to be aunt,” the young prince said.

“How are you?”  You asked, hesitant.

“I’ve been better, bored out of my mind… I…”  He stopped and watched as you leaned against a wall for support.   “Please sit down.  Pretty sure uncle would be upset if I let anything happen to you.”

“Me?  What about you?”  You asked with a laugh, coming to rest on the end of his bed and look around the room.

“This is… This was our mother’s room, before Smaug,” Fili said.

“Thorin says word has spread, and that she should be making her way here soon,” you commented, watching for his reaction.

“I don’t know how I can face her…  I… I let her down,” he turned his head from you in shame.

“Fili, that’s not true, that could never be true.  Kili… he died protecting what he loved and fighting for what he believed in,” you attempted to console him.

“It should have been me…”

“Please don’t say that,” you said, tears stinging your eyes.  “We’re so lucky to have you still.”  You reached forward and grasped his hand, holding it tightly.

Fili said nothing else, but gripped your hand, accepting your silent support. 

The moment was later shattered by a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Fili called, having collected himself.

“Bilbo!” You exclaimed as the hobbit appeared in the doorway.

“I was looking for you.  Thorin directed me here,” the halfling explained.

“I see how you are, not worried about me then?”  Fili badgered.

“I.. well of course I was, but I was just…”  Bilbo fumbled to explain.

You felt your spirits lift a little.  You had been lonely while Thorin was dealing with the affairs of Erebor, and had wanted to see the rest of the company sooner.

“How is everyone else?”  You asked.

“They’re busy helping Thorin rebuild and make arrangements.  There have been meetings every few days to work out trade agreements.  Thranduil keeps shooting down everything Bard and Thorin come up with,” Bilbo explained.

“No surprise there,” you muttered.

“He actually keeps on about you,” the hobbit added, but he seemed tentative.

“What?  Why?”  Your brow furrowed as a look of confusion crossed your face. 

“He seems to think that Thorin would trade you…”

Silence.

“In exchange for…?”  You were uncomfortable now.

More silence.

“…he still has the Arkenstone…” Bilbo muttered through tight lips.

“What!?”  You and Fili cried out in unison.

“Bard is trying to get him to relinquish it.  Thorin refuses to negotiate any further, but with both Erebor needing provisions and the people of Esgaroth needing help… we’re kind of at a stale mate,” Bilbo explained.

“What could he possibly want me for?”  You asked.

“I suspect that he’s still hung up on the fact that you’re the last skin-changer,” Bilbo reasoned.

“That’s stupid,” you bristled.  “The Arkenstone rightfully belongs with Thorin.”

“Bard seems to agree, but they haven’t made any progress,” Bilbo replied.  “Thranduil is as stubborn as any dwarf.  Even Gandalf is unable to persuade him.”

“Is that why everyone has been avoiding me lately?  They didn’t want me to know?”  You questioned.

“Thorin doesn’t want you to feel responsible,” Bilbo sighed.  “I imagine he’ll be pretty angry when he finds out that I told you.”

“It’s about me, I have the right to know,” you grumbled, more annoyed at Thranduil than anything.

“I did tell him that Thorin values the stone above anything else back when… well… everything was happening before the war,” the hobbit admitted.

“He does value it above anything else!” You exclaimed, guilt wheedling away your composure.

“Not above you,” Fili added quietly. 

“…but it’s the birth right of the king…” you whispered helplessly.  “He can’t just give that up…”

“I don’t think you understand my uncle very well,” Fili continued.  “He loves you, you are his one, and that means he’d sooner die than give you up.”

“…that doesn’t mean-”   You tried to argue, only to be cut off.

“Yes it does,” Fili responded before you could finish.

“Well, Thranduil just can’t keep it!  We have to do something,” you said.

“Thorin even offered to give him the necklace, but when Thranduil refused he just kind of stormed off and the meeting was over,” Bilbo said.

“You were there?”  You asked.

“Er… more eavesdropping than anything,” he admitted.

“You don’t suppose you might be able to… you know… burgle it back?”  Your voice was hopeful as Bilbo chuckled.

“No… well… I mean... yes,” he laughed again before his face turned serious.  “I did claim it as my share…”

“It’s only right that you get it back,” Fili agreed.

* * *

 

 “Are you alright?”  You asked Thorin when he came to retrieve you later that evening.  “You seem… tense…”

“Negotiations are not going as planned,” The king explained with a sigh as the two of you made your way back to your rooms.

“I see.  Is there anything I can do to help?”  You were a little eager in your presentation and it caused him to look at you suspiciously.

“I suppose you would find out sooner or later, but no…  There is nothing you can do,” Thorin replied.  “The Arkenstone is irreplaceable, but it could never be more precious to me than you are.”

“Thorin,” you whispered, moved by his devotion. 

“When Thranduil realizes that he will not get what he wants, he will yield,” Thorin said.

“What if he does not?”  There was a nervous edge to your voice that caused Thorin to stop and take your hands in his.  He had been walking slowly to accommodate your slower pace with your injured leg.

“Amrâlimê, look at me,” Thorin said gently, hooking a finger under your chin and raising your head until your eyes locked with his.  Your knees grew weak as you met his gaze; his icy blue depths had thawed and were warm as the summer’s sky as he looked at you.  It was an expression that was reserved for only those closest to the king’s heart.  “I have what is most important to me right here.  You are with me in the home that we have reclaimed.  I could ask for no more than that.”

Your brow furrowed, and you felt overwhelmed by his love you for you.  It was the glue that kept you from falling apart at the seams and yet it threatened to swallow you whole.

“How is it that you love me so much?” You asked in wonder, and your heart melted at the chuckle that erupted from deep within his chest.

“You’ve made loving you rather easy,” Thorin said, drawing you close.  His eyes closed as he leaned in to claim your lips with his own.  Your fingers fisting in the fabric of his shirt as you leaned helplessly in to him.  “It seems I’ve been neglecting you lately.”

“I know you are busy, and it’s not as though I am really able to accommodate you all that well,” you replied, your voice hushed.  Your insides coiled in anticipation as you were flush against him, his arousal evident.

“That is not an excuse to leave you wanting,” Thorin replied, tucking some loose strands of hair behind your ear. 

You let out a startled squeak as he quite literally swept you off of your feet, carrying you back to the rooms that you shared together.

“Just because I cannot walk all that well doesn’t mean I can’t still walk…” You tried to protest.

“I’ll not hear of it,” Thorin cut you off.  “I’ll not have my queen limping her way around.”

“You can’t carry me everywhere,” you insisted.

“Just humor me for a few hours my love, it has been a long day.  I just want to be with you,” Thorin exhaled a slow breath. 

At least that much you could understand, letting your head come to rest on his shoulder.  You missed being this close to him.

“As you wish, my King,” you responded, your lips placing a feather light kiss against the skin of his neck.  It was not until closer scrutiny that you felt the lilt in his own gait, the wound in his foot was undoubtedly still hurting him.

“Thorin-” you started, your voice quiet.

“Shhh…” he hushed you gently.  “No more words.”

You did as you were bidden and sealed your lips.  You were not disappointed as he carried you to your rooms, managing the door handle like a professional, and laying you down on the bed.  You watched him through hooded eyes as he knelt between your legs, pushing your dress up above your knees.  You thought that perhaps he was just checking your bandages, delightfully surprised when he drew your leg up to press a kiss to the side of your knee. 

A pleased sigh escaped your lips as he worked his way up higher, careful not to jostle your injured leg too much.  You let yourself melt into the pillows that were supporting you, enjoying his ministrations.  Your eyes had fallen closed, your fingers curling in the sheets as he teased his way around the place you wanted him most.

“Thorin,” you whined, hearing him chuckle below the folds of your dress, gasping when he obliged you and you felt his tongue glide over your sensitive flesh.  His beard tickled the inside of your thighs as he moved up and down, his lips ghosting over your clit.  You bit down hard on your lip, your hips rolling as your back arched.

Heat began pooling in your lower abdomen, the stimulation becoming too much, but he did not let up.  Your legs were shaking as he brought you to completion, a raw moan of pleasure coming from your throat.

You rode out your orgasm, your skin tingling as you felt every muscle in your body relax at once.

“Better?”  Thorin’s deep voice cut through your nirvana.

“Mmmm… yes… you must allow me to return the favor,” you replied, rolling on to your side and curling around him like a cat.

The king chuckled, his hand cradling your cheek as you gazed up at him through your lashes.

“There will be plenty of time once you are healed,” Thorin replied, and the disappointment on your face was instantaneous.  “Do not mistake my need for you, but for now it is time for me to take care of you.”

You sighed, resting your head on his lap as he ran his fingers through your hair.  You did not complain when he pulled away to check your dressings.  It was nice to be taken care of, but it was also annoying.  You were independent and didn’t enjoy having to rely on others to do things for you.  You constantly had to remind yourself to be temperate, for Thorin this was an act of love, the only thing he could do for you since you had nearly died protecting him.

His hands were so large, and his arms so muscled, he could have easily crushed you …and yet… you couldn’t recall a time where you were treated more gently than in this moment.  You watched him for a moment, his eyes set to the task of changing your bandages.  His calloused hands glided across your skin.  It was a nasty business treating wounds, but if it bothered him you knew he would never tell. 

When he had finally finished and was satisfied with his work, his gaze met yours, calm and attentive.  The color of his eyes had to be your favorite.  You just couldn’t help it as your heart swelled with affection for him.  How had you lived your life before him?  You were certain there would be no life worth living without him.

“I love you Thorin Oakenshield,” you whispered, beckoning him down to kiss you.  He complied without hesitation, kissing your lips, and then placing a kiss to your brow.

“And I you,” was his response.

* * *

 

Weeks had passed.

Negotiations had been on hold until after the funeral for Kili, and Thranduil was diplomatic enough to give a proper time of mourning.  You couldn’t figure the elf king out.  There were times when he seemed redeemable, and then others where you couldn’t possibly see the good in him.

You were in a particularly foul mood when he caught you alone.  You did not trust him, as he approached you where you sat.  You had been getting some fresh air, sitting on the railing of the terrace when you heard him walk up behind you.  You stifled a growl, still very much wolf-like even in the form of a woman.

“I mean you no harm,” Thranduil began, leaving enough space between you that you didn’t immediately feel the need to flinch away from him.

“What do you want?”  You sighed.

“To strike a deal,” he replied as though it were simple.

“What makes you think I would negotiate with the likes of you?”  You wondered.

“Because I have something you want, or rather, that your King desperately desires,” was his answer.

“It does not belong to you,” you muttered in irritation.

“That did not stop him from keeping something that belongs to me,” Thranduil was cold and concise in his answers.

“He offered it back and you refused.”

“Indeed.  I have found something I want more, something that will make up for the transgressions between us.  He may not be willing to give you up, but I know you feel responsible for his loss,” the elf king instigated.

“You’ve come to manipulate me,” you snapped at him, becoming defensive.

The grin that broke out on Thranduil’s face sent shivers down your spine.

“I would not use the word manipulate,” he responded.

“Call it what you will, your intentions are false,” you hissed.

“Not false,” he bit back at you.  “I believe I have a solution that will benefit us both.”

“No,” you replied.

“How can you turn down an offer you have not even heard?”  Thranduil laughed.

“You have nothing to offer me,” you growled.

“Quite the contrary, I have everything to offer you,” he replied, amused and fueled by your irritation.

“I don’t want what you have to offer.  Stop with your games.  The time of mourning has not yet passed and I do not want to see you again.”  Your voice was frozen, your best poker face engaged.  You couldn’t help but feel discouraged at the smug look on the elf king’s face.  He conceded and backed away with his head bowed until he was well out of your sight.

He had succeeded, your interest was piqued, but you still had one ace up your sleeve. 

You still had Bilbo.

* * *

 

Two more weeks had passed since then.  Thranduil had not approached you again even after the time of mourning was over, but you saw him several times while completing your daily tasks.  You were slowly beginning to be able to move around more easily, though Thorin did not trust you to be alone yet with the elves so close by.  You had begged him for days to give you something to do, and so, he set you and the also recovering Fili to organizing the library.

“I can’t read most of these, they’re in your language,” you complained.  “How am I going to help you organize them?”

“I could teach you to read and speak Khudzul,” Fili responded from behind a pile of dusty old encyclopedias.

“Really?  Will you?  Can we start now?”  You asked excitedly, hobbling over to a recently cleared off table.  You were mostly healed at this point, no longer needing bandages.  As you feared, an ugly, jagged scar marred your thigh.  Still, you were moving more around more easily.  You were told that you may always have a slight limp, but you wouldn't hear of it.  You had been strong, and you would be strong once again.

In the time that you had spent together with the Durin Prince, you found you fit more in to the role of a sister than an aunt.  You didn’t really mind, and Fili seemed to enjoy having you around.  You could relate to that.  The dwarves company had been the only thing to keep you from spiraling in to depression after your brother’s death.  With the others all so busy doing more of the heavy lifting repairs, the two of you were unintentionally outcast.  With Thorin being so over protective, he hardly let anyone near you outside of the original company.  Not even Bard had dared to make an attempt to visit with you until an alliance was agreed upon.

A few minutes later, the two of you were leaned over the same book, Fili doing his best to teach you the ancient language of the dwarves.

An hour more would find the eldest of Durin's heirs laughing hysterically at your mispronunciation of the word mead.  The finer aspects of the language would have to come later.

“Really, it doesn’t help me when you spend half of the lesson laughing at me,” you groused.

That would be how Bilbo would find you, a grin on his face as he shoved open the library doors.  He was not put off by your scowl as he strutted in.

“You may as well turn that frown around,” Bilbo said. 

“Oh?”  You questioned.

“I have it,” Bilbo whispered.

“What? How?”  Fili asked, becoming completely serious and leaning in as Bilbo opened his jacket and gave you both a glimpse of the Arkenstone hidden within his pocket.

“I… er… well… I burgled it,” the halfling responded.  “Gandalf and I have to leave to return to the shire early in the morning.  Think of it as a parting gift.”

“So soon?”  Your excitement at having the Arkenstone returned was quickly soured.

“It’s been over a month, Gandalf has been anxious to be on the move again,” Bilbo explained.  “I… I am sad to be leaving you all, but it is time for me to return home.”

You and Fili exchanged unhappy glances.

“I don’t want you to go,” you pouted.

“I know, but my place is elsewhere.  You have a home here.  Besides, it won’t be long before they realize this is missing,” Bilbo responded, placing the Arkenstone in your hand and curling your fingers closed around it.

Despite how you tried to keep your composure, in true traitorous fashion, a sniffled escaped your nose unbidden.  Tears were brimming in your eyes as you threw your arms around the hobbit, nearly toppling the two of you.

Bilbo was taken by surprise, but slowly returned the embrace.

“If you’re ever in the shire…  You’re all welcome, anytime… you… you don’t have to knock… just come in,” the halfling responded, sounding a bit choked up on his own emotions as he finally let you go.

Fili grasped his shoulder, giving him a nod of thanks.

“Likewise Mr. Baggins, the halls of Erebor will always be open to you.”

* * *

 

It was the night after Bilbo had gone.  Negotiations had been suspended for the day unexpectedly.  Still, that did not mean that Thorin had very much time to spend with you.

You had been sulking in your bedroom, laying on your side and facing away from the door when Thorin finally joined you.  You were lonely and missing your friends, saddened that you would not be seeing Bilbo again for some time.

The hobbit had given you explicit instruction not to reveal the Arkenstone until after he had gone.  So, you hesitated as you listened to the rustling of fabric, Thorin undressing down to his trousers and crawling in to the bed behind you.  You felt the mattress dip down, sighing in relief as you felt his arms come around you.

“You are tense,” Thorin murmured, his lips brushing against the skin of your shoulder.

“I have something to show you,” you replied quietly, easing your way from his embrace.  You tried to smile in what you hoped would be a reassuring way as you pulled a small object wrapped in cloth from it's hiding place that was behind a loose stone in the wall.

Thorin watched you in mild curiosity, his face melting from one of interest to awe as you revealed the Arkenstone.

“How did you come by this?”  The king asked.  He was standing before you in an instant.

“Our friend burgled it back to us,” you said quietly.

“Bilbo Baggins…”  Thorin reminisced with a smile. 


End file.
